Discovery
by doubles12
Summary: A one-shot about how Percy and Annabeth discover a whole book series written about their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The end of the world started in the library.

Okay, maybe not the end of the world, but at least I have your attention now.

If you're wondering what Percy Jackson was doing in a public library, believe me, I'm still wondering the same thing.

It kinda went like this:

Annabeth: "Hey, want to go to the library?"

Me: "No."

Annabeth: "Okay, let's go."

It was a huge plot to get me to finish the ginormous pile of homework that Annabeth knew I hadn't done.

Anyway, as Annabeth lay out my homework in front of me, she started to look at me for a while.

"What?" I finally demanded.

"I can't believe that you did this again. Percy, I've always told you not to leave your homework for the last day, and you've gone and -"

"- left my homework for the last day, I know, I know!" I whined. Annabeth didn't go to Goode, unfortunately, but she still insisted on tutoring me to keep my grades up.

"Help me clear this desk." she said, picking up a few books off the table.

I started helping her, throwing away the candy wrappers and water bottles from the desk, when something caught my attention.

It was a book.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say, _Percy Jackson's attention was caught by a book? It's a miracle!_

It had a pretty cool cover, with a kid straggling through the waves of the ocean, and the Empire State looming overhead, with lightning striking the top of the building.

It looked so familiar...

I furrowed my eyebrows and struggled to read the title.

Without realizing it, I said aloud, "The Thief of Light? What type of book is -"

"It says 'The Lightning Thief', Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, peering over my shoulder.

Intrigued, I flipped it over and was about to read the back until a librarian bustled over.

"That's by Rick Riordan." she said in a cheery voice. "He's one of the best selling authors in America, you know. His Percy Jackson books have definitely -"

"D-did you just say, 'Percy Jackson'?" I sputtered.

The librarian looked surprised, and continued, "Well, yes. You've probably heard of the series. My thirteen year old _loves _them. If you're interested, I can show you the rest of them."

Annabeth and I exchanged looks, and followed the librarian through the maze of shelves. The librarian stopped, and waved her hand to her left.

"Well, here they all are." she said. "If you want to check them out, you know where to go!"

And with that said, the librarian left us.

With her fingers trembling, Annabeth traced her fingers over the embossed bindings.

"Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters...the Titan's Curse...the Battle of the Labyrinth..." she whispered in awe.

"Wh-why would anyone write books about _me_?" I stuttered. "Wouldn't the gods or Chiron have done something by now? Now _everybody _knows -"

"Percy, look. It's in the fiction section. These books were written for _kids_. They just think it's a bunch of myths." Annabeth said calmly. She pulled out a book at random, and studied it.

"The Mark of Athena." she murmured. "Percy...that's you."

Annabeth pointed at the picture of the me raising my sword on Blackjack. With her fingertips, she outlined the figure of Jason Grace on Tempest.

"They got my sword wrong!" I said in outrage, grabbing the book from Annabeth. "And Jason's hair is _so _not that long. And where is my beanie? And -"

"Percy!" she whisper-shouted.

"Sorry." I muttered, and I handed the book back to her.

She flipped through the pages at random, and stopped around halfway.

" 'Come on,' Piper chided. 'Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible' ," Annabeth read aloud quietly. "it just means that you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed.' "

Her gray eyes shone with tears, and she wiped them away hastily.

"Even though we turned down godhood," she said shakily, "we're still immortal, Percy. We have _books _written about us. About all of our adventures and -"

"Shh." I said, wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest, and my heartbeat quickened automatically.

Suddenly, I blurted out, "This is _awesome_."

Annabeth smacked me on the shoulder, and I demanded, "What was that for?"

She glared at me, and said, "Gods, Percy. I was having an emotional moment here, and you _ruined _it."

"I'm sorry." I said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just think it's _so _cool that someone wrote..." - I counted them quickly - "..._five _whole books about _me_. And I love how my back is turned to the reader, all mysterious like. Gee, was I that skinny when I was twelve?"

"You were skinnier." snorted Annabeth.

A little kid ran up to us excitedly and said, "Those are the best books _ever_!"

Annabeth smiled kindly at him and said, "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" he said eagerly. "I wanna be Percy Jackson when I grow up. He's got _awesome _water powers 'cuz he's the son of Poseidon. My big sister says Annabeth's way better, but I like Percy more."

I nodded wisely, ignoring the murderous glare my girlfriend was giving me. "I like Percy more too." Then I leaned in, and whispered just loud enough for Annabeth to hear, "But Annabeth _is_ way better."

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek, and the kid giggled, racing off.

She flicked through _The Lost Hero_, and gave a watery chuckle at some parts.

"Leo never told me that he was _this_ scared of me." she snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" I said in shock. "The kid shrinks about ten inches the minute you start talking to him!"

Annabeth gave me a wry grin. "Like he's less intimidated by you."

I ignored her and turned to page one of _The Lightning Thief_.

Annabeth shut _The Lost Hero _and scooted closer to me, her lips twitching in anticipation.

I started to read in a shaky voice, "Look, I didn't want to be a half blood..."


	2. Author's Note

****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Do you guys honestly want me to continue with this story, or would you rather have me keep it as a one-shot?**


End file.
